Merry Christmas Starring Travis and Sage!
by E.EpicEpicness-TheDarkDynamo
Summary: To count down to Christmas, I've decided to make this!  Review to ask a question!   Travis belongs to Animation Universe 2005,not me.
1. Chapter 1

The lights shimmer on as a young owl flys on stage.  
"I'm Travis!"  
A black and green owl flys on stage.  
"I'm Sage."  
"And this is merry christmas starring Travis and Sage!" They both yelled exitedly.  
"Lights!" Sage says.  
The back lights shimmer on as the rest as the cast (including Kludd)are shown.  
"This story is where you can ask us Questions!" Travis says "NO YAOI OR YURI PLEAZE!"Sage said "Just leave a question for us in Reveiw!Bye!" Travis says.  
"Peace!" Sage says.  
"Whatever." Kludd says. 


	2. Chapter 2

The lights shimmer back on as Travis is seen standing up, and Sage is sitting at a desk, with a computer in front of him, while "to the sky" by Owl City plays in the back ground.  
"Welcome back!" Travis says with a smile.  
"Hey!" Sage says.  
"Well, we are still having a christmas special." Kludd says sarcasticly.  
Travis walks over to Kludd and slaps him with his wing.  
"Anyway, Sage! Bring up our first question."  
Sage uses his wing to bring up a question.  
"Animation Universe 2005: What are you doing for christmas?" Sage says "Well, beside this and all, we're gonna have a awsome party!And everyone, including Kludd, is invited!" Travis says.  
"Travis. I'm getting a chat request from a guy called... Epicofepicepicness?" Sage says.  
"Hm.I wonder what he wants." Soren says.  
"Accept." Travis says.  
Sage clicks the mouse, and a Tv screen slides in.  
A familiar hazel-nut hair colored,silver eyed boy is shown on screen.  
"What do you want Hunter?" Travis says.  
"I think A.U. means what I'm doing for christmas." Hunter says.  
"Okay, go." Sage says.  
"Make a new chapter of a story I guess." Hunter says.  
"Time's up!" Travis says clicking a button making the TV go away.  
"Next Question!" Sage says, flying to the computer.  
"Uh, Sage, that's all the questions we have." Travis says.  
"Oh, until then, see ya!" Sage says.  
"Bye!" Travis says, as the lights shimmer off. 


	3. Chapter 3

The lights shimmer on as the two owls are seen.  
"Hey!" both owls say.  
"Question time!" Sage says walking towards the computer.  
"A question from Snikkit2nd:'It's sounds like Travis and Sage are good what do they do in their freetime?'"  
"First of all, we aren't good friends." Travis says.  
Sage looked hurt.  
"We're BEST friends."  
Sage smiles.  
"Anyway, I train in my freetime." Travis says.  
"I can't tell you mine, cuz it's a spoiler to my story." Sage says.  
"Come on tell us!" everyone says.  
"FINE! I train with Soren because I'm his apprentice."  
Everyone gasps.  
"And I sing also."  
"You d-"  
"NEXT QUESTION!" Sage says.  
"El diablo jr.:'Do they,besides flying, do any other sport?'  
"Yes, we both fight eah other."  
"Travis:10,Sage:11." Sage says.  
"Do you watch any sports?"  
"No."Travis says "That's all folks!"Sage says The lights shimmer back off. 


	4. Chapter 4

The lights shimmer on as the owls re-appear.  
"And, we're back." Sage said.  
"Questions."Travis said.  
"But first, we have a story upgrade." Sage said.  
"That's can now DARE us to do the cast." Travis said.  
"OCs are also welcome."Sage said.  
"Question time!" Travis said.  
"I'm on it."Sage said.  
"'Cyder fan Asks:What are you gonna do after the big party?'" Sage said.  
"We're Going to spend New years together with Eggy." Travis said.  
Eglantine giggled as she pecked Sage on the cheek.  
"'What songs can Sage sing.'" Sage said. Sage sighed.  
"You have to sing." Travis said.  
"Ugh. But only one part." Sage said.

Don't like waiting,don't like waiting.  
Let's go right now.  
Gotta hit the floor dancing til' the music slows down.  
What I'm saying,what I'm saying If they're something to fix.  
Take it to another level.  
This is the ReMiX.

Everyone in the crowd cheered as Sage stopped.  
"That's all!" Travis said. 


	5. Chapter 5

The lights shimmer on as the owls are on the stage, smiling.  
"Merry christmas eve everyone!" Travis said.  
"We don't have any questions." Sage said.  
"Oh." Travis said.  
Then, a loud ringing made their beaks hold a smile a mile long.  
"It's christmas!"Everyone yelled, cheering.  
Sage clicked a button, making a boombox play the song "take it off"  
"Sing!Sing!Sing!" Everyone shouted.  
Sage shrugged as he grabbed a microphone.

"There's a place downtown Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall It's a dirty free for all."  
Sage continued singing until the song was finished.  
Then a stick with mistletoe on it hovered over him and Eglantine, who was standing next to him.  
" the heck?" Sage said.  
Sage grabbed Eglantine's shoulders, spinning her into a kissed her for 2 minutes straight, then let her go, leaving her spinning.  
"Whoa." Eglantine said.  
Then, fireworks exploded over their heads.  
"Bye!" Everyone said.  
Then, Travis and Sage flew up to the camera, so they only see them.  
"Until next holiday..." They both said.  
"To all a good christmas..." Travis said.  
"...and to all a good night." Sage said.  
Then, red and green sparkles spiraled around them, making them disappear.  
Then, in large, white letters, it said:  
MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM TRAVIS AND SAGE. 


End file.
